Welcome to Nonna's (pt 3 of the 6th Holiday Marathon) by Mari & Sammy
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang arrives in New Jersey.


_Welcome to part 3 of the 6th Annual REAL McRoll Holiday Marathon. There will be a new story every day between now and January 3rd. (Though we retain the right to keep going until January 5th if we're having too much fun.)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Welcome to Nonna's**

The front door flung open to reveal the smiling face and enthusiastic wave of Nonna before the rental vehicles even came to a complete stop.

"Hello, my loves!" She clapped in delight when a multitude of voices called out her name.

"Nonna!" Grace was first to reach her great grandmother and was pulled into a tight hug. "Love you so much."

"And I love you, my bambina." Nonna held her at arm's length before wrapping her into a second hug. "Even if you're taller than me, you're always my bambina."

"And there's my boy." She reached for Danny. "Look at you, bringing all our beautiful family to New Jersey." She held on until he stopped hugging first.

Kissing her cheek, he grinned. "They're in for a Christmas like they've never seen." He waved the others into a reception-line of hugs and kisses. "And wait till they see you work your magic on your home turf."

Steve and Catherine held back wearing matching smiles. He had an arm around DJ while she had a squealing Angie on her hip.

The minute the toddler was placed down to run into Nonna's arms, she began a stream of conversation, explaining in two-year-old logic her impression of the trip, then turning to say, "Mommy, Daddy, DJ … Nonna!"

Taking their cue, they stepped forward as Nonna bent to say, "And here's my newest great grandson! You're more handsome than on the Skype." Holding out her arms she added, "Welcome, DJ. To New Jersey and to the family. I'm so, so happy you're here."

Steve and Catherine joined hands when DJ melted into Nonna's arms and a few seconds later, wrapped her in hugs of their own.

* * *

"Something smells delicious," Aaron said as they all gathered in the living room after taking off their coats and stowing them in the foyer closet and on an extra rolling rack Nonna had brought up from the laundry room to handle the overflow.

"I thought you might be hungry from all that traveling so I just threw together a little something," Nonna said with a wave of her hand. "Let's get the sleeping arrangements straight so we can get all the luggage where it belongs and then we can eat."

"I really hate to impose on you," Jenna said. "The kids and I can still get a hotel."

"Nonsense," Nonna waved her off decisively. "You don't let family stay in a hotel. Not in my world."

Jenna beamed with pride when all five of her children said thank you completely unprompted then followed with, "We're very happy to be here."

"I'm thrilled to have you," Nonna said with a wide, sincere smile. "I have an area set up downstairs for all the children. There are also two bedrooms down there."

"I'll sleep downstairs with the kids," Jenna offered immediately.

"Aaron and I will too," Mary said. "They might be a little excitable in a group this big and getting kids to calm down and sleep is my husband's specialty. All the moms of Joan's friends want to rent him for sleepovers."

"Alright we have that settled. Now … there's a pullout couch in the den …"

Before she could get any further Steve said, "Catherine and I will take that."

Nonna nodded as she pointed towards the back of the house. "You both know where it is. That means Ang and Deb are in the room beside mine. Daniel, you and Gabby are in your usual room. Joseph and Elizabeth are next to you. See...that wasn't hard at all. Everyone can put their luggage away and then come down for some breakfast then once you've had a bite to eat you can nap if necessary."

"We all managed to get some sleep on the flight from LA so we might be ok," Danny said as he kissed Nonna's temple.

"Excellent." She patted his cheek. "You make sure everyone gets settled and knows where they can freshen up and I'll finish up the frittata."

"I knew something smelled good," Aaron said with a small fist pump. "Nothing better than Nonna's frittata."

* * *

As the group made their way down the stairs the younger children gasped at what they saw in front of them. A mish-mash collection of cots, air mattresses, bean bag chairs and sleeping bags.

"Cooooool!" Jacob said excitedly. "We're all in the same room. Like a great big slumber party!"

Steve leaned over and asked DJ, "Do you wanna stay down here with the kids or upstairs with Catherine and me?"

DJ bit his lip.

"Whichever you want is fine with us," Catherine said.

DJ looked at Jacob's eager expression then at the other kids. He loved spending time with all of them but felt especially good that a boy Jacob's age wanted to be his friend. "I wanna stay down here."

"Yes!" Jacob celebrated. He loved hanging with DJ. Not only because they had fun together but because it made him feel like the older brother for a change.

Grace spotted a queen-sized air mattress. "Kaitlyn, Casey and I can sleep on this," she suggested as the other two girls nodded excitedly.

"Cousin Angie and I can sleep here." Joan pointed to the full-sized air mattress that would put them in close proximity to the older girls.

"I think maybe Angie should sleep upstairs with us," Catherine said. "She goes to bed earlier than the rest of you."

Every adult in the room burst out laughing as Angie pinned her mother with what could only be described as a glare of total incredulity.

"No." She squirmed to be put down immediately then crossed the room and linked arms with Joan. "Seep wif Joanie!"

"Upstairs with Daddy and me might be a better idea."

Angie shook her head adamantly. "No. Seep wif Joanie!" She steepled her hands under her chin in a move she learned from Jacob. "Peeeeeeease."

"I think she wants to sleep down here," Mary chuckled.

Catherine didn't seem 100% convinced it was a good idea but said, "We'll try it and see how it works."

"I seep wif Joanie?" Angie asked, wanting to confirm.

Catherine nodded and smiled. "For now."

"Tank oo, Mommy. I wuv oo."

Catherine glanced at Steve who was smiling proudly. "You realize she's playing us, right?"

"I do," Steve replied. "But you gotta admit that's pretty advanced thinking for a two-and-a-half-year-old."

"These aren't big enough for the older kids," Jacob said as he pointed to the three oversized bean bag chairs in the center of the room. "DJ, Dylan and me can sleep in these."

Cody opened his mouth but Jacob beat him to the punch. "I mean I."

"I'll move one of these cots over by the girls," Jess said.

"And the Code-man and me … I …" Jadon grinned, "will round out the boys' section."

"Ok then, let's stow our gear and head upstairs for breakfast," Steve said. "Might be the smell of the frittata but all of the sudden I feel like I could eat."

* * *

"Holy cow!" Dylan said as he entered the dining room just ahead of the other children.

"What?" Jacob asked as he stepped into the room. "Wow! It's like the cookie table except with breakfast food!"

"This is nothing the breakfasts I've been eating on the early shift under the golden arches," Jadon said with an appreciative whistle.

"I have never seen anything like this," Jenna said with awe in her tone. "And I work in a swanky resort."

"Look sweetie, Nonna made danishes," Jenna pointed out to Kaitlyn.

"I've been trying to learn to make them but mine aren't coming out right. They're too heavy," Kaitlyn told Nonna.

"You and I will find some time to make them together while you're here and we can solve that," Nonna promised.

Aaron raised his hand. "I'd like to get in on that class."

"This looks truly amazing," Joseph said. "But you shouldn't have gone to all this fuss."

"Good luck getting her to stop," Danny snorted.

"This is not a fuss," Nonna insisted. "This is love."

"Well I'll be happy to help you spread the love this week," Elizabeth said. "This is a lot of people to cook for."

"I'm not the world's best cook," Deb chimed in, "But I follow orders well."

Nonna looked at Grandma Ang and when their eyes met, she knew they were thinking the exact same thing. That there is nothing better than being surrounded by the love of a family. "Just wait until the rest of the New Jersey family pops in," Nonna bubbled. "Then you'll see a crowd."

"I'll bet she already has a menu planned," Danny mumbled to Gabby.

"Of course I do, Daniel," Nonna smirked. "I've been looking forward to this all year."

* * *

Nonna noticed DJ hanging back with Steve while Catherine helped Angie fix her plate along with the other kids. She took the young boy's hand and led him towards the table where she picked up a plate and handed it to him. Her heart ached when Steve and Catherine told her how DJ's aunt and uncle deprived him of food. She was glad those monsters were out of his life forever.

"There is only one rule about food at Nonna's house," she said casually.

DJ looked at her with wide eyes.

"And that is that you eat as much as you want." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It makes me so happy to see people enjoy my food."

DJ smiled at her.

"And if you get hungry between meals you ask Nonna. I always have cookies ready."

Angie's ears perked up. "Cookies?"

"After breakfast," Catherine chuckled.

* * *

Stay tuned tomorrow for part 4 of the 6th REAL World Holiday Marathon.

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers**.**_


End file.
